vmhffandomcom-20200214-history
Bowgun
The light and heavy bowgun This guide here is to show you what a bowgun is, how it works and what it does. All ammo have different ranges at which they are the most effective, which is noticeable during extremely long ranges, instead of the "blood" gushing, you'll get yellow sparks: the equivalent to bouncing with melee weaponry. Light bowgun The light bowgun is (as the name implies) light. Which means you can use this gun and you will still be able to run around normally. The light bowgun is not as strong as the heavy bowgun, but it has something special. Rapid firing. Rapid firing allows you to shoot multiple bullets of the type specified at once rather than shooting them one by one. Most high end bowguns have this feature. The lower ones sadly do not. To find out if a bowgun has rapidfire, check in the description if there's any green text in it, this text tells us what ammo it can rapidfire. Heavy bowgun Once again as the name implies, the heavy bowgun is heavy. Meaning you'll not be able to run with it. But in exchange for your speed, the gun will do more damage than a regular light bowgun. The heavy bowgun is equal in loadout and leveling up as the light bowgun except the heavy bowgun lacks the option to rapidfire (but as explained before will make up for this with it's high power) The choice of a heavy or a light bowgun is completely yours. Both are great weapons and both of them make you CREDIT TO TEAM. Upgrading the bowgun As every weapon, you can upgrade the bowgun, but with bowguns it works a bit different, as you don't change it into another weapon, but you level up the gun. As you level up the bowgun it will gain extra damage. Most bowguns can go up for about 5 levels. Light Bowgun upgrading Leveling up the gun increases its damage output. But there are also 3 other options, which are: *Attach Silencer *Attach Long barrel *Attach zoom scope As the names say, the silencer reduces the sound the gun makes (I do not know what kind of effect this has, but I presume it makes the monster attack you less when fighting in a team). The long barrel increases your shooting range and accuracy. Even though it's a gun, it's still a bowgun meaning the bullet will descend and fly off course after flying for too long The zoom scope allows you to zoom in while using first person mode. However you will not be able to move when shooting like this. Heavy Bowgun upgrading Leveling up the gun increases its damage output. The three options for Heavy Bowguns are *Attach Shield *Attach Power Barrel *Attach zoom scope The shield allows you to block things somewhat, whenever you're idle, meaning not firing, recoiling, or reloading. Power Barrel adds direct raw damage and increases accuracy much like the long barrel. The zoom scope is the same thing for light bowguns.